


Affirmation

by BlueTeaParty



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Claiming Bites, Knotting, M/M, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Scott wants everyone to know who his man is.





	Affirmation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Need and Want (A/B/O Prompts)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930095) by [MoMoMomma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma). 



> This is pretty much a PWP. Not gonna lie. Please enjoy <3

Entering Tartarus, Scott’s nostrils flared as he picked out Reyes’ scent among others. Logically, he knew that Reyes was more than capable of defending himself, but his inner alpha roared at the scent trackers of an unclaimed omega. _His_ omega was unclaimed. Though, not for long.

They’d been discussing their relationship over emails, what they meant to each other and how they wanted things to proceed. Reyes had consented to his claiming. Reyes _wanted_ to be his.

Sauntering to the door that hid his omega from view, all Scott could scent was Reyes’ omega pheromones. 

Today was the day he was going to claim Reyes as _his_ omega.

Throwing the door open, he smirked as Reyes jumped at little, the little datapad he was working on dropped on the couch. 

“Scott!? What…” Reyes’ voice dropped off into a moan as he got a whiff of the alpha pheromones that Scott was emitting.

Grinning ferally, Scott locked the door behind him. The harsh noise and smells of Tartarus faded away, leaving them in their own little sole bubble. Stalking towards the omega on the couch, he hauled Reyes up and towards him, kissing him deeply. Reyes’ initial shock at the sudden entry faded quickly, kissing the alpha in return.

Scott growled low in Reyes’ ear, “Fuck you smell good.” 

Pressing Reyes’ back up against the wall, he grabbed a fistful of the other man’s hair, Reyes automatically baring his throat in submission to the one man in Andromeda that he trusted. He felt himself getting wet already, slick gathering. His stomach clenched in anticipation.

Scott nuzzled his omega’s neck, kissing the sensitive glands along Reyes’ neck, causing him to moan and shake. 

“I want to mark you as mine Reyes.” 

Reyes groaned, his legs giving out and his gut clenching at the impact of the words. Scott caught his omega, easily picking him up over his shoulder and stalking to the hidden door. Opening it he almost tossed him to the bed. Reyes slightly bounced at the impact and looked upon Scott, _his alpha_ Reyes realised.

“Please,” he gasped. “Alpha…I need you. There can be no one else Scott.”

Scott inhaled sharply, his pheromones spiking at he looked upon his soon-to-be mate. Reyes looked flushed and his body language screamed submission to Scott’s alpha mind. Eyes were lowered, legs slightly apart and neck bared. Scott growled and leapt onto the bed, pinning Reyes’ hands above him, Scott’s body laying atop. Ryder bit him harshly, though not breaking skin, relishing the feel of his Omega going limp with submission.

Reyes just moans and attempts to thrust his hard cock into Scott’s thigh, the submissive feeling still rocketing through his body. Scott looked at Reyes, his perfect omega, studying his flushed profile. Reyes sucked in a breath at the intense look.  
“Are you sure Reyes?” Scott nuzzled the exposed throat, wanting Reyes’ total permission before proceeding.

“Oh god!” Reyes moaned, lust spiking sharply. He looks towards Scott and pants. “Please…Scott…I trust you.”

Scott smiled lovingly at the words. He knew how hard it was for Reyes to admit that. How hard it was to come to this point, Reyes lying below him willingly, pure trusting submission to an alpha. Reyes was a prickly omega, prone to hiding from others and never leaving himself vulnerable. Scott found himself overwhelmed and honoured that Reyes choose him to open himself to.

“All I want is you Reyes, no one else will do, no other omega will do.” He mock-bites Reyes’ neck, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough for the squirming omega to still. He licked the spot he had just bitten. “I need you Reyes. I need my bonding mark on your neck, so everyone will know you are my omega. I want everyone to know that you’re the man I’ve chosen.”

A sharp rise in pheromones, Reyes tries desperately to squirm below Scott but only succeeds in teasing his erection further. He can feel Scott’s hard cock against his thigh, slick is practically dripping out of his arse now. He wants it all, Scott’s cock, his knot and most of all, his mark.

“Please alpha,” Reyes whined, “mark me Scott.”

He opens his eyes to Scott looking at him. He leans down to kiss him deeply, a sweet kiss that quickly became heated. Desperately trying to keep their lips on each other, they practically shredded their clothing in a bid to be naked. To be exposed to each other in all ways.

Suddenly Reyes found himself on his front, flipped. He moaned as he felt the slick slide down the back of his thighs. Scott slid a finger inside of him, teasing, thrusting slowly. Reyes moaned and tried to thrust back on the questing finger. “More alpha, please…”  
Scott smiled and thrust in a second finger, Reyes relaxing quickly and accommodating the stretch easily. It was quickly becoming not enough. Scott lowers his mouth to the bared throat, growling and nipping, “Every day that we’re apart Reyes…all I can think about is making you my mate and filling you with pups.”

Reyes whined at the thought of a belly swollen with Scott’s brood. He arched his back, baring his throat as much as he could. “For you Scott, yes! Please, I want to be yours, I want to be your omega!” The end came out more like a sob, a plea for Scott to cease teasing him.

A sharp cry as Scott thrust himself inside Reyes, both of them moaning. Reyes felt his body calm slightly as his alpha’s cock pierced him. Scott sighed in completion as Reyes’ body easily accepted his cock. Scott threaded a hand into Reyes’ hair, keeping him pinned to the bed with his neck bared.

There was no fight in the omega’s body, he wanted this, his omega had submitted and Scott’s alpha instincts began to take over. Thrusting hard into the willing body below him, the knot already forming and beginning to catch on the rim.

“I’m going to mark you as mine Reyes.” Scott licks the bare column of Reyes’ throat, Reyes shuddering beneath him, and bit hard into the bonding glands, breaking the skin. Reyes screamed, an orgasm hitting him hard.

Scott growled into the bite and thrust hard into Reyes’ welcoming and convulsing body. A final thrust locked his knot inside the omega, swelling and growing steadily. Scott roared his completion, viciously growling to his mate’s ear, “Mine!”

Breathing heavily, barely able to move due to Scott covering his body with his own, Reyes moaned as he felt the knot swelling inside himself, stretching him to his limit and filling him completely. A second climax hit him and he screamed, pure pleasure racing through his system, the bond between alpha and omega snapping into place. 

Scott licked over the broken skin, nuzzling into Reyes’ hair. Careful not to jolt his knot, he carefully lowered them both to bed, a tangle of limbs settling together. The feeling of Reyes around his knot was incredible.

Scott looked the inflamed marks on Reyes’ neck and smiled. “I already love the sight of my mark on you,” he whispered. “It looks so good on you, sweetheart. How are you feeling?”

Reyes purred happily, pressing back further into Scott, enjoying the feel of the knot inside him. He felt blissed out, the pressure in his abdomen was sublime, the feeling of his alpha surrounding him made him feel so very safe. They would be locked together for a while and for the moment, he just didn’t have the energy or need to talk.

Scott reached down and found himself stroking Reyes’ belly, trying to imagine what it would feel like filled with his pups. Closing his eyes, he once again nuzzled his mark. There would be plenty of time in the future to discuss that and for now, he just wanted to bask in the glow of finally finding his mate.


End file.
